This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘Grace’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the unpatented variety known as ‘LK49’ which was the seed parent and the commercial variety ‘Amsterdam’—non-patented—which was the pollen parent. ‘LK49’ is relatively compact plant with wiry stems, relatively small leaves, relatively small sepalous florets, and inflorescences that are resistant to being damaged by conditions in commercial coolers. ‘Amsterdam’ is a relatively compact plant with relatively thick stems, relatively large leaves, and medium sized sepalous florets. The inflorescences of ‘Amsterdam’ are not particularly resistant to being damaged by conditions in commercial coolers. The leaves or ‘Grace’ are similarly as large as ‘Amsterdam’. The stems of ‘Grace’ are as strong as ‘Amsterdam’, and ‘Grace’ grows taller than either of its parents. The sepalous florets of ‘Grace’ are larger than either of its parents, and ‘Grace’ has inflorescences that are resistant to being damaged by conditions in commercial coolers like ‘LK49’.
The variety ‘Grace’ has large attractive inflorescences with large sepalous florets, distinct sepal pigmentation and good tolerance to cold temperatures. The new variety also resists petal edge fading. The new variety resists the darkening of the sepal tips and edges as the floret ages which is typically characteristic of dark pink and red hydrangeas. Below is a table comparing the new variety to patented varieties with similar sepal pigmentation.
TABLE 1U.S. PlantU.S. PlantU.S. PlantPat. No.Pat. No.Pat. No.New Variety18,19718,26618,450‘Grace’‘Red Sensation’‘JON01’‘Maltisse’Leaf size13 cm wide ×4.8 cm wide ×82-90 mm8.1 cm16 cm long8 cm longwide ×wide ×110-13012.6 cmmm longlongStem strength Stems areStrongUnknownStrongstrong butbenefit frombeing stakedSepalUppersideUpperside ofUppersideUppersidePigmentationof sepals issepals is R.H.S.of sepals isof sepals is R.H.S. 63 A64 D;R.H.S.R.H.S.(red-purpleUnderside71 B;60 C;group);of sepals isUndersideUndersideUnderside ofR.H.S. 63 Cof sepals isof sepals issepals is R.H.S.R.H.S. R.H.S.63 D (red-72 DN57 Dpurple group)Sepalous70 mm to4.5 cm50 mm4.7 cmFloret Size100 mm
The new cultivar ‘Grace’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor over a three year period with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in at Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Grace’ remains firmly fixed through three generations.